


珍糖果 《秘密》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 大概是唯一一篇127了（。写的时候觉得好刺激哦！





	珍糖果 《秘密》

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是唯一一篇127了（。  
> 写的时候觉得好刺激哦！

人啊，都是靠着维系自己的秘密而活下去的。

JK ver.

好累。

田柾国关掉了摄像头。他注意到耳机线缠绕在一起，又弯腰把插头拔下来重新整理了一次。

“柾国。”房间门被人礼貌地敲了几下，“看你还亮着灯。怎么还不睡觉？时间不早了。”  
田柾国慌慌张张握住鼠标点击了软件页面右上角红色的叉，又把页面迅速调回已经开好的文档上。“哥，你下班回来了？”他开了门，看着站在门外的金硕珍笑了笑，“我刚才在练习阅读，马上就睡。”

金硕珍丝毫没有怀疑，而是温柔地摸了摸他的头发，“不要给自己那么大的压力，偶尔放松一下也是可以的。”  
田柾国乖巧地点点头，“我知道了。”  
金硕珍“嗯”了一声，“那早点休息吧，我先去洗漱了。”  
“好，哥哥晚安。”田柾国目送他离开，这才转身关门落了锁。

每个人都以为他真的很在意去年的高考失利——考试前一天他突发肠胃炎，被送去医院打了一整夜的吊瓶。虽说知识点掌握的很牢固，但还是因为体力的原因没能好好发挥。最终下来的分数有点可惜，所以田柾国最终决定复读。其实复读也并不是他要求的，而是家里两个哥哥商量后给出的建议。田柾国没反驳，点点头便同意了两人的安排。

复习的日子挺轻松，至少对田柾国来说是这样。可生活在同一屋檐下的两个人并不这么认为。明明是活生生的人，却因为怕打扰到他学习而活的小心翼翼。田柾国知道金硕珍主动要求调去了最辛苦的科室，而在家里制作音乐的闵玧其也给每间房重新做了一层隔音材料。  
其实没必要这样。  
田柾国打开台灯躺在了床上，轻车熟路地点进了手机里的聊天软件。刚才的直播结束的有些突然，群里好多人都纷纷发言问他是不是出了什么事。田柾国发了一个可爱的表情，然后解释说临时有事需要出门所以提前结束了直播。为了堵住那些人的嘴，他又挑了一张从没发过的不露脸自拍扔进了群里——“不好意思呀，改天一定把今天的时间补回来。”

因为那张裸着下体只用T恤下摆遮挡的照片，群里一下变得更加热闹。一条条表白或是要求更多的信息被新出现的信息依此顶了上去，田柾国不愿意翻，索性把手机扔到了一边。  
是的，好像只有这样他才能找回一点平衡。

他享受这样有些病态又热烈的爱。  
直播的时候他戴着面具，按照打赏粉丝的要求做出各式各样的举动。吃香蕉舔酸奶都是最基本的，面对着屏幕用工具玩自己也不是没有过。田柾国想，他是渴望被爱的，而身边的两个哥哥并不能给到他——那两人永远都把他当成长不大的小孩或是需要细心呵护着的长在沙漠中的花朵......想来也是，复杂的家庭关系让他有时都会觉得很好笑，一个被领养来的自己和两个因为家庭重组而相识的哥哥，好像构成了这世界上最不稳定的三角形。

睡觉之前田柾国又看了眼自己账户里不断在增长的余额，果然，贩卖梦想的人值得高价。

YK ver.

闵玧其把冰箱里最后一盒牛奶拿出来倒进了锅里。他开着小火，轻轻晃了晃锅。

“玧其哥，早上好。”听声音就知道田柾国已经起床了。闵玧其转过去看了一眼对方，“再等一下，牛奶很快就热好了。”  
“谢谢哥。”田柾国凑到他身边，“有什么是我可以帮忙做的吗？”  
闵玧其想起金硕珍临出门前的嘱咐，“书包收拾好了吗？看天气预报今天有雨，你记得把伞带上。”  
田柾国一边应和一边看了眼窗外，嘟嘟囔囔地开口，“会下雨吗？我看着天气挺好。”不过说归说他还是去玄关找了伞，并把伞挂在了显眼的地方。

闵玧其替田柾国准备完早餐又顺手给自己泡了一杯咖啡。田柾国吃饭很安静，不挑食也不会主动提要求，从来都是准备什么就吃什么。  
闵玧其看着他伸出舌头舔了舔弄到花生酱的手指，默默将纸巾盒推了过去。  
“谢谢哥。”田柾国抬头对他笑，抽了纸巾把手指头裹住擦了擦，又端着牛奶小口小口地往下吞咽。  
闵玧其没说话，情不自禁又想起了那天不小心点开的直播视频。

视频里的主播年纪和田柾国差不多，戴着卡通面具在吃棉花糖。沾了唾液开始融化的棉花糖把嘴角弄得黏糊糊，开口说话的时候也带着充足的糖分——“谢谢xx哥哥寄给我的零食，我很喜欢。”  
闵玧其还不知道现在的直播已经露骨到这种地步，可弹幕里的人跟疯了似的刷礼物发红包，要求主播再开一盒酸奶慢慢地舔。  
屏幕里的人撩起衣服，揉了揉自己平坦的小腹，“不行哦，已经吃不下了，下次吧。”

虽然那人发出的声音刻意做过变化，但闵玧其还是听出来了——  
“哥，我吃不下了，可以不吃了吗？”田柾国瞪着眼睛看向自己，盘子里是只剩下边角的三明治。  
闵玧其心虚地放下咖啡杯，“吃不下就算了，你收拾收拾准备出门吧。”  
“好！”田柾国笑着把餐桌上的东西收拢好，“哥去忙吧，我洗完就出门。”  
田柾国的嘴角还有牛奶留下的痕迹，大大方方地向他展示着。闵玧其没有拒绝，移开视线走出了厨房。

是的，他听出来了，那个人就是田柾国。  
虽然他不知道为什么田柾国会去做这样的事—为了避免过多暴露隐私，还把当作背景的墙上挂着一整面天鹅绒布......但闵玧其必须要承认，那天的直播结束以后，他就鬼使神差地注册了账号关注了那个ID为一串乱码的主播。  
所以现在他并不知道自己要怎么做，他没办法直接跟田柾国对峙，也不想和金硕珍商量—即使乱码主播今天一大早就在频道里发通知说未来会去付费的白金VIP露脸直播。

厨房里的人哼着歌，完全不知道自己内心的煎熬。闵玧其叹了口气，决意将这个秘密封锁在心里。

Jin ver.

“金医生，12床的小朋友又哭着要你过去了。”护士无奈地敲了敲门，“要我帮你打饭吗？”  
“那真是谢谢了。”金硕珍笑着把饭盒拿出来交到对方手中，“12床估计是麻药劲过去了，这会儿正不舒服呢。没事，我再去陪一会儿他。”  
护士摇摇头，“也只有你能降得住他。我们都没办法，他爸爸妈妈也没办法。”  
金硕珍重新拉起口罩，跟着护士一起出了办公室，“小朋友嘛，可以理解。”  
“你这么喜欢小朋友怎么不早点结婚，自己生一个多好啊。”护士不解，“儿科真的很辛苦。”  
“都辛苦。”金硕珍笑了笑，“我结婚还早，至少要等弟弟长大。”

儿科的金医生是个弟控，这是大家都知道的事。也正因为如此，他才会在内部被评选为最受小病人喜好的医生，虽然他本人从来不承认。  
金硕珍快步走到病床前，从家长手里接过玩偶，“不要哭了哦，我给你讲故事吧。”

今天不用值班，金硕珍到家的时候田柾国都还没有放学回来。回家的路上他顺手买了菜，打算晚上弄一个寿喜锅。  
十几岁的时候他就认识了闵玧其，从一开始的相互看不顺眼到现在的分工照顾弟弟，中间仿佛是经历了一部奇幻巨制的电影。金硕珍先淘米煮上了饭，先前开柜子的时候发现咖啡又没有剩下多少。他知道闵玧其喜欢喝咖啡，但那人胃不好，总是这么毫无节制地消耗自己的身体实在不是明智之举。金硕珍不是没跟闵玧其提过，但闵玧其总是左耳进右耳出。也许是因为医生这行、甚至是儿科医生，金硕珍的耐心早已被折磨到无限容忍的地步，他拿着咖啡罐敲响了闵玧其的门。

“你在看什么？”  
虽说等不下去直接开门的人是自己—当然他也没想过闵玧其没有把房门上锁，可慌张之余扯掉了耳机使得声音全部从音响里出来的闵玧其还是让金硕珍感到了堂皇。

少年软绵绵的声音摆明了就是在诱惑意志力不坚定的人，而来不及关闭的屏幕上，戴着面具的少年缓缓摘下了最后的遮挡物——

田柾国红着脸 ，小心翼翼地看向摄像头。“没有因为我的长相而感到失望吧？”像是为了缓解紧张的情绪，他勾起嘴角笑了笑，“网站的工作人员跟我说露脸频道收费不便宜。要是因为不喜欢这样的我而花了钱的大家，我先说一声抱歉。”  
他正对着摄像头微微鞠躬，宽大的T恤并不能起到什么实质性的作用，弯腰的一瞬间乳头就被捕捉到了。

金硕珍一拳挥过去，“闵玧其，你在干什么？！”  
屏幕里的田柾国还在微笑着，害羞的样子似乎是和眼前摔倒在地的闵玧其形成了什么秘密阵营。金硕珍指着屏幕，“你还知道他是谁吗？”

JK ver.

家里的气氛很诡异。

田柾国迅速吃完了外卖，尽力不去看闵玧其脸上挂彩的痕迹和金硕珍难看的脸色。他放下筷子，把装着一次性餐盒的塑料袋系紧。“我吃好了，哥哥你们慢用。”田柾国抿着嘴，“我先去做作业了。”  
“好。”两个人答的倒是异口同声。  
田柾国不敢多停留，把塑料袋扔进垃圾桶便匆忙回到自己的房间。晚上十点有半个小时的直播，在那之前他必须要先完成当天的作业。

英语作业是最先完成的。  
田柾国把习题册装进书包，又把数学练习册翻了出来。学过的东西一遍遍地反复练习，他觉得自己就像是一个机器人。

中途金硕珍进来送了一次水果，田柾国忙着计算都没留意对方一直坐在床边没有离开过，等他放下笔才发现金硕珍还在那里，直勾勾地看着自己像是有话要说。  
“哥，怎么了？”田柾国疑惑地看着对方，“今天工作不顺利吗？”  
金硕珍摇摇头，张开嘴却什么都没说出口，只是伸手摸了摸田柾国的头。  
“你这样我有点担心。”田柾国作业也不做了，“出了什么事跟我说吧，我会听话的。”  
“没什么。”金硕珍笑的勉强，“就是看你学习很辛苦，好像又瘦了。”他从牛仔裤口袋里摸出来一个信封，“这是零花钱，你拿着吧。中午在学校想吃什么就吃什么，千万不要委屈自己。喜欢什么也可以跟我说，知道吗？”

田柾国不敢接。  
“我的零花钱够了。”他皱着眉，“中午也都吃的很饱。倒是哥，上班那么辛苦要好好休息，不用太担心我。我会照顾好自己的。”  
“嗯。”金硕珍还是把信封放到了书桌上，“我才发了奖金，你留着吧。不打扰你学习了。”  
田柾国小心翼翼收起信封，“谢谢哥哥。”  
金硕着点点头，“做完作业早点休息吧。”  
“我知道了。”

洗完澡连头发还来不及完全吹干就快要约定好直播的时刻。  
田柾国接了一杯水，回到房间的时候才看到闵玧其等在门口。脸上的伤比之前要好很多，但整个人还是没什么精神。田柾国下意识放慢了脚步，“哥，你有事找我？”  
闵玧其伸手指了指房间，“进去说。”

进房间以后闵玧其倒是开门见山。  
“我往你的卡上打了一笔零花钱，你看收到了吗？”  
怎么又是零花钱？这两人是商量好的吗？  
田柾国放下水杯，“刚才去洗澡了，还没留意看。不过为什么玧其哥也要给我零花钱？”  
“什么？那家伙给过你了吗？”闵玧其一愣，“那你就都留着用。”  
“你们吵架了？”称呼都变成了那家伙一定有问题。   
闵玧其摆摆手，“没什么，就是讨论了一下你的教育问题。”

这时候闹钟突然响了。  
田柾国手忙脚乱地按掉闹钟，这是他为了不错过直播设定的倒计时闹钟。“啊，啊，这个是......我要准备背课文了。”  
闵玧其看了一眼墙上的挂钟，距离十点只有十分钟了。他点点头，“好，那我不打扰你学习了。学完了早点睡。”  
“嗯。”田柾国尴尬地把手机收起来，“哥也不要因为我和大哥闹矛盾，我会很乖的。”  
“跟你没关系。”闵玧其起身，“明天早上想吃什么？”  
“我都可以。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“那先晚安。”  
“哥哥晚安。”

因为时间过于急迫，布置好背景和灯光的田柾国坐在电脑前的时候又急出了一身汗。他拿湿纸巾简单擦了擦脸，再三确认自己的状态以后，握住鼠标点开了代表直播开始的绿色三角形直播。  
高额的会员费和审核机制隔绝了一大部分观众，而在频道内的除了那些已经眼熟的粉丝还多了几个新的ID。田柾国深呼吸一口气，对着摄像头露出了完美的微笑。

YK ver.

闵玧其知道，从再次点开回放的那一刻起，金硕珍就成了他的共犯。

田柾国露脸的当天，他其实犹豫了很久要不要真的一路跟去那个频道。他们之间毫无血缘关系这是一切理由借口的基本，然而在一起生活那么久，并不是仅仅由那个看不见的东西来串联的。人类的感情和原始的冲动是强力的爆炸物，摧毁了一切阻碍在面前的东西。

闵玧其不知道充了钱还需要审核。  
审核需要一个工作日，而款项的汇入也有十二小时的撤回时间。要放弃吗？还是通过那样的方式确认主播到底是不是田柾国。哪怕他比谁都清楚田柾国的模样，清楚他说话的口气和藏在下唇底的淡痣。  
闵玧其想了很久，最终还是提交了资料。被德感这种东西与生俱来又能在某个临界点后完全被抛弃。他没有赶上直播，在惋惜之余又多了某种安全感。秘密只要不被发现就永远是秘密。田柾国的秘密，和自己的秘密，都应该好好保护。

然而他不知道这一切会那么快就发生变化。  
看回播的之前他连续抽了好几根烟，焦躁的心情在烟草气息的环绕下加倍地活跃。等他平复好心情点开视频，看着屏幕里的人唱了歌又和粉丝聊了天，最终起身要准备露脸——  
随即就是金硕珍的贸然闯入。

田柾国露脸以后的那些话成了背景音，完全压不过愤怒的金硕珍。  
自成年后，闵玧其没有跟谁动过手，何况还是一直被他叫做“大哥”的人。可这也不算打架，两个人拳头碰来碰去，最后双双冷静下来。  
“该怎么办？”  
“直接问他吗？”  
难题永远没有合适的答案。

忘掉所谓哥哥的身份，他们也只是无数电脑屏幕前的nobody。  
闵玧其这次关上了门——虽然他不关也不必担心会有谁再次进来，金硕珍在旁边，而田柾国在屏幕里。  
明明直播的房间就在隔壁，却生生被那整块布料烘托出陌生的感觉。田柾国这次没有戴面具，从一开始就坦然地坐在电脑前，“晚上好。”

十点钟，对于某些人而言是全天的开始。  
照惯例，开始都是一些简单的互动。闵玧其能看出来田柾国还是有点紧张，如果不是金硕珍也在房间里他一定会立刻在频道里发言安慰对方。说来也是很差劲，明明应当阻止弟弟走上这条路，脑子里却想着要如何安慰鼓励对方。

闵玧其偷偷看了眼金硕珍，对方面无表情地死盯着屏幕，像是在做什么高难度的手术一样。

“嗯，我之前是有留快递站的地址，不过那个地址最近作废了。”屏幕里的人端着水杯小小地喝了一口。

“不为什么。”  
“因为觉得不能再收大家的礼物。”  
“还有那些奇怪的玩具其实也挺让人困扰的，我放在家里总归不太方便。”

闵玧其一愣。  
前段时间田柾国找金硕珍要钥匙，说是有些自己的小秘密想要锁在衣柜最下面的方柜里。当时金硕珍没能找到钥匙，最后还特意换了锁。他们对田柾国很放心，听他说是秘密也压根没往这方面想。

“以后有机会再说吧。”  
“我现在还做的不够好，时间安排上也有点不合适。”  
“要听我唱歌？好的，不过我不能太大声，怕扰民。”

—————————

Jin ver.

他不是一个好人，至少不是一个好哥哥。

金硕珍没看完直播就起身回了自己的房间。站起来的时候闵玧其向他投来疑问的目光，他不得不开口解释，“明天有两台手术。你也早点休息。”  
这个不算解释的解释并不能说服闵玧其，也不能说服自己。金硕珍镇定自若地关上闵玧其的房门，又久久地停留在了田柾国的房间门口。因为隔音材料的存在，其实他什么都听不到，但他在想象，在想象家里最小的弟弟还会做出什么样过分的事情来。

是生气吗？好像不是的。  
他暴怒的点其实只是针对闵玧其，而一切的根源倒是被自己巧妙地忽略掉—屏幕里的田柾国好看到不真切，不像是生活在同一个屋檐下的那个田柾国。  
倒不是说他在否认田柾国的容貌。只是距离越远，某些东西就愈发地捉摸不透。

躺在床上也睡不着。  
金硕珍起来开了灯，又把手机拿了出来。他犹豫再三还是下载了那个app。

由于田柾国已经去了露脸频道，所以之前的直播回放也陆陆续续地开始收费。金硕珍一不做二不休地充了会员，然后报着一种莫名期待的心态点开了田柾国最后一个不露脸的直播回放。

“今天要玩玩具吗？”田柾国换了一个小兔子的半脸面具，刚好能把他的兔牙露出来。他一边说着一边拿起一个盒子摆到了桌子上。“让我看看......是这个还是这个？”他举起手在镜头面前晃了晃，“不然就这个兔尾巴的？刚好和面具很配。”

镜头拍摄着田柾国的上身。  
他站起来把手伸到后方慢慢摸索，“诶？有点干......”由于嘴巴离留在桌子上的话题较远听起来会很费劲，“等我先玩一玩哦。”  
即使不露脸田柾国也没有彻底地展示自己的身体，不管是衣服还是特定的角度，遮遮掩掩反而来的更加吸引人。

跳蛋已经慢慢没入田柾国的身体。他开口的音调有了变化，露出来的兔尾巴部分也跟着轻轻抖动。  
田柾国反跪在椅子上，屁股被衣服遮去一部分，但动起来的时候还是能依稀看见兔尾巴的存在。金硕珍不免担心他这样会摔下去......

弹幕内容不堪入目，全都用最直接的语言述说着自己的渴望。  
“刚刚已经去了一次。”田柾国盘着腿坐好，指着衣服前面的痕迹，“很舒服，但不敢多做。”  
大概是看着弹幕回答某些问题。  
“一边做一边叫哥哥吗？”田柾国笑了一下，“不行，会很奇怪。”  
“为什么？嗯......因为我本来就有两个哥哥，叫哥哥的话不会很变态吗？”

当然不会。  
金硕珍挫败地反扣着手机，从床头的纸巾盒里快速地抽出几张纸巾。对着自己弟弟打手枪的哥哥才是变态吧？

JK ver.

啊，可恶，根本不想起床。

田柾国抱着被子在床上翻滚着。闹钟已经响过三次，到了再不起来就会迟到的关键时刻。也是怪他太心软，昨天预计半小时的直播被拖拖拉拉延长到了一个半小时。他一边应对频道粉丝们的要求，一边还要提防哥哥们会不会过来敲门让他睡觉。

不戴面具diy的羞耻度更高。  
昨天他把两条腿分开挂在椅子的扶手上，咬着嘴唇拿震动棒抚慰自己的分身。快速的震动频率隔着内裤各种摩擦，那里早就翘的老高想要射出来。

[叫一声哥哥吧。]  
频道页面缓缓飘出来一条弹幕。  
田柾国一愣，脑海里却浮现出闵玧其的脸。他手上动作顿了一下。

[我知道你之前说过自己有两个哥哥，会很奇怪。可是叫一声也没什么的吧？]  
大概是同一个人。  
田柾国没办法装看不见，也怕粉丝投诉影响提成扣款——来露脸频道的主播也是需要签合同的。

[一边叫哥哥一边摸摸自己。]  
田柾国垂着头，做完心理建设以后还是乖乖开了口。“哥，哥哥......摸一下我好吗？”  
他把震动棒移到了胸口，稍稍用力按向左边乳头。“摸一下这里。”  
脑中的闵玧其挥之不去，田柾国干脆不再去计较为什么会是闵玧其，专心投入到爱抚自己的工作中，喘着气把精液全部射了出来。他脱掉内裤扔到一边，“我要准备睡觉了，今天好像过于舒服了。”  
田柾国抬头看了一眼时钟，指针马上就要指向半点，“大家晚安哦。”

直播结束后田柾国累的只想倒头便睡，然而他还要收拾布景和玩具，甚至还打算再冲个澡。他把绒布快速裹成一团塞进口袋往床下藏去，玩具也扔进衣柜并上了锁，抓着干净内裤出去的时候刚好遇到闵玧其从厕所里出来。  
田柾国吓得差点叫出声来。  
为了省事他没穿睡裤，关着屁股就拿着内裤出了房门。要放在平日里当然没什么，可几分钟前他还幻想着眼前这人在帮自己揉乳头摸分身，现在撞上了简直想遁地消失。

对方好像也有些惊讶为什么自己还不睡觉。“之前没洗澡吗？”  
当然不是。  
田柾国说不出口，双手叠放挡在前面。“我睡不着，所以......”  
好在闵玧其很快把这一切理解成另一个意思，他一下笑了，“我明白的，快去洗吧。”  
田柾国点了点，“谢谢哥哥。”  
闵玧其拍怕他的肩，“晚安。”  
“哥哥晚安。”

再后来他一觉睡到了现在。  
田柾国眼睛都睁不开，迷迷糊糊又要睡过去。外面有人在敲门，一边敲一边喊着他的名字。田柾国没力气回应，嗯了一声就把头埋在了枕头下面。  
“柾国，还没起来吗？”  
“是不是不舒服？”  
“回答我一下可以吗？”  
“那我进来了？”

那你就进来嘛，为什么一直在说话，吵死了。  
田柾国这么想着，把枕头压的更紧。他听到房门被推开的“吱呀”声，然后枕头也被人拿开了。  
“你怎么了？”  
田柾国费力地睁开眼睛，发现闵玧其一脸担心地看着自己。他突然就有点不太清醒，开始哼哼唧唧地撒娇说今天不想去学校。  
闵玧其摸了摸他的额头，“是身体不舒服吗？不然我让硕珍哥回来看看？”  
“没有不舒服。”田柾国抓着他的手继续贴在额头上，“大哥不是去上班了吗？不要影响他。”田柾国笑了笑，“我就是不想去学校，可不可以啊玧其哥？”

闵玧其一阵沉默。  
就在田柾国以为自己要挨骂的时候对方终于开口了，“那好吧，我去帮你请假。”  
“玧其哥万岁！”田柾国开心地抛了抛枕头，“这是我们的秘密，不要告诉大哥哦。”

YK ver.

这是我们的秘密。

闵玧其退出房间，恋恋不舍地看着田柾国裸露在外面的大腿。昨晚在金硕珍离开房间以后，他像着了魔似的在频道要求田柾国叫哥哥。他知道田柾国有点不乐意，但是最后还是嘟着嘴巴叫了好几声。要哥哥摸这里要哥哥摸那里，红着脸的模样又可爱又色情。后来闵玧其直接拿着手机去了厕所，开着淋浴头自己在一旁看着手机自慰。

不用再刻意压抑声音的田柾国舒服的快要哭出来，本来就软糯的声音在情欲的支配下显得可怜极了。  
“哥哥不要再欺负我了......”田柾国委屈地揉搓自己的分身前端，大腿根部夹着的震动棒刚好抵住了囊袋，“快点给我嘛！”  
如果可以的话，闵玧其恨不得立刻就冲进对方房间给到那些田柾国在虚假索求的一切——比如把人架起来，一遍又一遍的狠狠贯穿。

他的弟弟在直播里说过，自己还是处男。没有交往过男朋友，也没有交往过女朋友，很多时候都是跟着片子里学的，所以在自己做的时候有些畏手畏脚、不得要领。  
闵玧其不知道频道里的其他人是否相信，但他完全相信田柾国没有任何假装的部分。  
射出来以后他就没有再看直播，只是在退出频道之前给主播刷了一份豪华礼物。闵玧其快速洗完澡，又把瓷砖上留下的精液冲刷干净，哪知道会在出门后看到田柾国。

田柾国脸还红着，手里拿着一条黑色的内裤。闵玧其装作没有看到对方光裸的下身，随便关心了几句就往自己房间走去。快进门时他回过头，刚好看到田柾国的屁股消失在厕所门口。  
想捏一把，还想真的进去。  
闵玧其关上门，深深地叹气。

他把早饭端去了田柾国的房间。  
可能是因为正大光明地逃掉一天课，田柾国的高兴简直铺满了四肢。  
“玩了以后还是要看会儿书，知道吗？”闵玧其把托盘放下，“不然就没有下一次了。”  
“还有下一次吗？”田柾国坐起身，仰脸看着自己，“玧其哥这么好啊？”  
闵玧其意识到自己说错了话，“没有下一次了。”  
“好嘛，我一会儿会乖乖看书的。”田柾国撇撇嘴，“不然我吃完饭去哥的房间？这样哥就能监督我了。”  
“你不嫌吵吗？”闵玧其笑笑，“趁热吃吧。我跟老师说的你有点拉肚子，明天可千万不要说漏了嘴。”

闵玧其没想到田柾国真的会来自己的房间。对方手里是一本英文原版书，找了个软垫就坐在了自己脚边。  
闵玧其把耳机线绕好，摸了摸田柾国的头，“我会影响你的。”  
“不会。”田柾国笑着替他捶捶腿，“哥弄哥的事，我保证不会打扰你。”

快中午的时候闵玧其才想到要拿手机点外卖，他刚想问田柾国要吃什么，就发现因为开着静音模式自己错过了一条群里的信息推送。  
付费频道的群组里基本没人说话，倒是之前那个群里还有人会分享一些从原来直播里截出来的动图。田柾国就是在那个群里突然发了一张自拍——当然是不露脸的。

照片里的男孩子穿着舒适的睡衣，靠着男人的腿露出了自己的锁骨。  
“好久不见，大家最近还好吗？”  
群里沸腾了起来，哪怕是在错过田柾国消息的这么久以后，还在热闹地意淫着照片人的人。  
闵玧其低头往田柾国看去，对方靠着他的腿睡的安稳，扣错的睡衣纽扣使得右边的乳头露了出来。如果昨天按压在那上面的不是震动棒是自己的东西该有多好？闵玧其摇摇头，拉了拉对田柾国的睡衣，又把人叫醒。“怎么睡着了？”  
田柾国浑身软绵绵的，看闵玧其伸手过来就抓在怀里磨蹭，“哥的房间太舒服了。”  
“中午想吃什么？”闵玧其手背挨着他的皮肤，一下子有点恍惚，“吃完了再睡好不好？”  
“那哥拉我起来。”

吃饭的时候金硕珍给田柾国打来电话。闵玧其看他一脸尴尬地接完电话，以为出了什么事。结果田柾国有点生气地说被大哥训了，闵玧其还来不及问更详细一些，自己也接到了金硕珍的电话。

Jin ver.

承认吧，金硕珍你就是在嫉妒。

他接到了学校老师打来的电话，还认为是田柾国在学校出了什么事。结果对方认真负责地打电话来通知说明天的补课暂时取消，因为要按照政府机构的要求做一次彻底清洁消毒。金硕珍放下心来，感谢完老师以后又听他问田柾国有没有好一点。  
“什么有没有好一点？”  
“不是说拉肚子吗？”电话那头的老师也有点慌张。  
金硕珍脑子转的很快，“哦，是的，我刚才没反应过来。他二哥在家里陪他呢，应该没什么大事。”  
老师笑了笑，“嗯，柾国这孩子很听话，成绩也不错。你们这些当家长的，也不要给他太大的压力。去年的高考是个意外，这次一定没问题的。”

金硕珍冲着田柾国发了火。  
其实在下一秒他就后悔了，小孩儿在那头像是被吼懵了，嗯嗯呜呜的话都没有说清楚。金硕珍连忙安慰了几句，结果直接被田柾国挂了电话。他又给闵玧其打去电话，对方冷冰冰地在那边表示说田柾国是不舒服，但是有自己复习功课。  
“我不太清楚，以为......”金硕珍叹气，“他好像生我的气了。”   
“不会的。”闵玧其开口，“他就是小孩子脾气，一会儿哄哄就好了。我想着你要上班，所以没有跟你说。老师那边应该是没注意通讯录，直接给你去了电话。”  
“你哄吗？”金硕珍也不知道自己为什么会这么问，“你要哄他吗？”  
闵玧其笑了，“不然你来？”  
金硕珍无话可说，“闵玧其你注意分寸。”  
“我知道。”  
这一通电话也到此为此。

金硕珍当然知道闵玧其不会把那个秘密说出来，可他就是忍不住要去想。  
先前小孩儿委委屈屈地连反驳都不敢，明明是拉肚子不舒服还要被自己误会。说白了他就是把对闵玧其可以在家中陪着对方的羡慕变成了用来伤害田柾国的武器。  
［不舒服就好好休息，医药箱里有药，我跟玧其说了，他会找给你吃。］  
［刚才对你发火了不好意思，我太着急了。］

田柾国短信回的很快。  
［没关系，我知道哥是在担心我。我现在很好，刚刚吃完饭，肚子很饱！］  
紧接着发来的是一张照片：田柾国对着自己的肚子拍了照，睡衣被撩起来露出了好看的身体和……乳晕。  
如果让肚子鼓起来的，是自己的东西该有多好？金硕珍默默保存了照片。

临下班的时候12床的病人办理了出院手续。家长拿了一袋水果找到金硕珍硬要他收下，金硕珍一眼就看到水果中间藏的红包。他笑着婉拒了对方，又问了几句孩子的情况。家长对他印象很好，嘴里一直说着感谢的话，最后又把袋子递过来。  
金硕珍没办法，从袋子里随便抓了几个揣进白大褂就借口还要查房跟家长道别。跟着他一起的护士一直憋笑，等走远了才开口吐槽弟控的魅力真大。

[做了饭，不用买菜。]  
是闵玧其发来的短信。  
金硕珍进门的时候正好看到田柾国踩着拖鞋往厨房里走，嘴里还叼着一根棒棒糖。听到开门的声音，田柾国转过头来，“硕珍哥下班啦。”  
金硕珍点点头，“吃糖呢？”  
田柾国愣了一下，然后把糖抽出来藏到了背后，“不吃了。”  
厨房里的闵玧其也探出头来，“快吃饭就别吃零食了。”  
“我知道了。”田柾国冲着闵玧其的背影吐吐舌头，又帮金硕珍把外套挂了起来。金硕珍洗完手从田柾国房间门口经过，开着门让他忍不住多看了一眼：田柾国四仰八叉地躺在床上，举着手机不知道在玩什么。

金硕珍敲了敲门框，“我可以进来吗？”  
田柾国偏过头，“哥进来吧。”  
金硕珍走到他床边，伸手替他拉扯了一下卷起来的睡衣下摆。“怎么又回房间躺着，不是要吃饭了吗？”  
“在家就是忍不住犯懒。”田柾国笑笑，又连忙补充解释说自己有在温习功课。  
金硕珍无比冷静地伸手压住他的肚子，“还有不舒服吗？”对方的腹部随着呼吸一起一伏，搞得他有点不能自持地想要继续往下探。  
“没有了。”田柾国睁大了眼睛看着自己，“没有不舒服了。”说完也还是没有移开视线。

“你要说什么吗？”金硕珍恋恋不舍地收回手，替他整理好衣服。  
田柾国抿着嘴笑，“觉得哥刚才那样很帅。”  
“恩？”金硕珍没想到对方会突然来这么一句。  
田柾国已经坐了起来，“应该有很多病人都喜欢硕珍哥吧？”  
“我的病人都是小朋友。”金硕珍顺了顺他的头发。  
“那我也是小朋友啊。”

—————————

JK ver.

两个哥哥的关系还没有得到缓和。

田柾国不言不语地用完餐不敢先离开，陪着吃完饭又帮忙收拾餐具。金硕珍跟他说了第二天不用补课的消息，他也不能表现的太高兴，说了一声知道了就洗了手回房间准备安排多加一次直播。

前段时间群里有人要他做ASMR，田柾国去做了一下功课，心里还是挺想尝试的。然而现在到了露脸频道，要他开着摄像头做ASMR始终有点难为情，所以田柾国还在犹豫是不是单独录制音频放到群里让粉丝下载。前一天的疲惫在今天得到了很好的补偿，再加上明天不用早起，田柾国就又有点蠢蠢欲动。既然已经在之前的普通群里发了照片，自己好像也应该公平一点，付费群里的粉丝也要照顾周全。

[有人聊天吗？]  
消息发出去以后一时半会儿还没人回复。  
田柾国锁了房间门，插上耳机靠着门打开了群视频。

前置摄像头的像素并不高，但足以把少年好看的身体展现出来。  
田柾国开始解纽扣的时候，出现了有ID加入的弹窗。他笑了笑，压低声音对着麦克风，“就一个人啊......是我选的时间不对吗？”

睡衣顺着肩膀滑下去，田柾国手指点了点自己的锁骨，“那天我看视频，有人挑战在锁骨里盛水，我看了看自己的，好像也挺能装。”  
“精液。”加入视频的ID小窗口是黑的，耳机里听到的声音也明显使用了变声器。  
“什么？”田柾国没想到那个人会开口，下意识地反问。

“你的锁骨里不要盛水。”对方笑着，“应该盛满精液。”  
田柾国勾勾嘴角，“你的么？”  
“是我的就最好在你嘴里。”那人倒是一点不客气，“要吃吗？”  
“我还没吃过呢。”田柾国张开双腿坐在地上，把固定好的手机摆在不远处。“昨天好像做的有点过，今天一天都很敏感。”他拉开睡裤的裤腰边缘，“所以干脆连内裤都没有穿。”

“你很色。”又有人加入了视频，依然是黑着窗口。  
田柾国把手伸进去，“诶，都有点硬了。”  
“裤子脱了做给我们看吧。”耳机里有人要求。  
田柾国笑着摇头，“不行，还没洗澡。”他靠着门，懒散地屈起一条腿，有一下没一下的抚慰自己的分身，“做太多会长不高的。”他又玩了一会儿，结果金硕珍在外面敲门，吓得他立刻关掉视频，退了出来。

田柾国慌里慌张地整理好，隔着门问对方有什么事。  
“给你冲了一点药。”金硕珍又敲了敲门，“你把门打开。”  
“哦，好的。”田柾国开了门，睡衣还没有完全扣上。“什么药？”  
金硕珍把杯子递给他，“怕你脱水，补一点葡萄糖。”  
田柾国闻了闻，“不会有副作用吧。”本来拉肚子就是为了骗老师想出来的借口，结果现在还要吃药，万一吃出毛病来就不好了。

“葡萄糖能有什么副作用。”金硕珍哭笑不得，“赶紧喝了，不烫。”  
“好嘛。”味道是不难喝，温度也正合适。田柾国喝完把杯子递回去，“谢谢哥。”  
金硕珍笑，“你刚才在干嘛？怎么还把门锁上了。”  
“就......就不小心顺手给锁了。”田柾国结结巴巴地开口，“我，我准备去洗澡。”  
金硕珍拦住他，“冒冒失失的。才吃了饭没多久，你慌什么？”

田柾国有点小洁癖，不洗澡是不太愿意真的打飞机，虽然事后一定会清洗，但那之前也必须要洗一次。他总不能把这个原因说给对方听，刚才在群里是想开玩笑，没想到真的把自己的感觉勾出来了。也就是刚才金硕珍敲门让他稍微冷静了一下，但心里总觉得欠着点什么。面对着金硕珍担忧的神情，田柾国只好点了点头，“那我就过一会儿再去吧。”

YK ver.

金硕珍又来了他的房间。

闵玧其关闭了电脑显示器，“你找我有事？”  
金硕珍坐下来，“你没什么想说的？”  
“我说什么？”闵玧其觉得好笑，“你今天也太奇怪了吧。”

这是一场不动声色的拉锯赛。  
最后金硕珍抬脚轻踹他的椅子，“把电脑打开。”  
“这可是个人隐私。”闵玧其开玩笑地吐槽，“你到底是想做什么？”  
金硕珍站起来，“把那个网站打开。我为什么一直没有通过审核，你帮我看看。”  
闵玧其忍不住笑了出来。

这算什么呢？两个人在犯罪的道路上越走越远了。  
闵玧其退出了自己的账号，把键盘让给对方，“喂，这样是不是不太好？”  
“纵容他撒谎请假在家就好吗？”金硕珍输入了邮箱和密码，“闵玧其，你真当我什么都不知道？”  
“这完全是两码事吧？”闵玧其耸耸肩。“再说了，他不舒服我也不能勉强他去上课。换作是你，你舍得？”  
金硕珍敲打键盘的动作一顿，看向了闵玧其，“所以说......今天在家你做了什么？”

这话一出，闵玧其就知道对方是误会了。  
明明应该解释清楚的，毕竟这一天下来两人之间最亲密的举动也不过是田柾国靠着自己的腿拍了一张照片，可闵玧其看着金硕珍努力平静的模样觉得好笑，忍不住把话说得更暧昧。“你说呢？我能做什么？”  
金硕珍果真皱起眉头，“闵玧其，你知不知道他还......”

“玧其哥，我可以进来吗？”  
田柾国的到来终止了先前的话题。  
闵玧其一边应声一边冲着金硕珍笑，“大哥，你不要想太多。”

“我是不是有一根笔落在房间了？刚才找了好久都没找到。”田柾国说着就往里走，看到金硕珍的时候明显有些意外。“硕珍哥也在啊。”  
闵玧其坐回椅子上，“什么笔？我好像没有看到，你自己找一下吧。”他挑衅地敲敲桌子，却发现金硕珍眼睛根本就是黏在了田柾国身上。  
自己的房间里铺了很大一张地毯。现在田柾国跪在地上，翘着屁股在电脑桌下伸手摸索，背脊后面挤压出一条好看的缝隙。闵玧其移动了椅子挡住对方，开口却是对着田柾国说话，“找到了吗？你的笔。”  
“还没有。”可能是姿势的原因，田柾国的声音听起来很小。  
闵玧其刚想再说点什么就觉得有什么东西撞上自己的小腿，紧接着小腿肚那里就被人轻轻咬了一下。田柾国退出来，手里拿着一支笔晃了晃，“终于找到了。刚才好像卡在下面了。”

闵玧其扭头看他，“找到了就好。”  
田柾国点点头，“你们在商量什么重要的事情吗？为什么都这么严肃？”  
“在说你。”金硕珍开口，“明天不上课你打算怎么安排？”  
田柾国看看他又看看自己，不太确定地问，“哥哥有安排吗？”  
闵玧其摇摇头，“我没有安排。”  
“那硕珍哥呢？”田柾国傻乎乎地站到金硕珍面前，像只迷路的小兔子。闵玧其伸手挠了挠他的背，作为先前那一口的惩罚。

田柾国果真装作挠痒痒把手背过来，握住自己的手指。  
闵玧其轻轻抽了一下，他就抓的更紧，一来一回仿佛在做游戏。金硕珍又说了些什么他完全没听到，最后田柾国松开手，离开了房间。

金硕珍跟在田柾国后面锁了门，转身又开始催促自己快些解决好账号的事。闵玧其故意气他，“最近没有直播预告，你急什么？”  
话音刚落手机就发出提示音。  
金硕珍跟着他一起看过去，是群里的公告。  
【11点—躺着试试看？】

闵玧其的肩膀被金硕珍按住，“你能跟我说一下，这又是什么吗？”

Jin ver.

金硕珍并不想和闵玧其一起看。然而对方说他的账号没有确认入金，所以审核通不过。金硕珍在闵玧其的指点下重新走了流程，可离正常访问露脸频道也还是需要一个工作日的审核时间。

当然，闵玧其也表现出了不欢迎。“你留在我房间，是打算在这里过夜吗？”  
“谁要和你一起过夜。”金硕珍直接站起来，“把你账号借我用一下。”  
闵玧其干笑两声，“只能在一台电脑上登陆，我为什么要让给你。”  
金硕珍让步了，“我在手机上用。”  
闵玧其不太乐意，但还是把账号密码都抄给他，“就这一次。”

在对方面前莫名矮一头的感觉十分不爽，但金硕珍没办法，接过便利贴以后还是说了谢谢。不知道为什么，总觉得对方和田柾国的关系在这一天里突飞猛进，可一旦表现出来就输了。之前有句话他没说完就被田柾国打断，实际上他想提醒闵玧其也想提醒自己，田柾国是他们的弟弟，还未成年。那么自己现在在做的又算什么呢？

金硕珍恨不得把指针直接拨到十一点。  
他虚掩着门，一边听着外面传来的声音一边推断田柾国在做什么。热了牛奶又洗了澡，然后是轻快的哼歌声，最后田柾国敲敲他的门说了晚安。  
距离十一点还有一刻钟。  
金硕珍走到门边，明知故问，“你要睡了吗？”他注意到对方换了一套丝质的睡衣，好像是自己之前买来送给他的。  
田柾国点点头，“因为看哥的房间还亮着灯就过来问候一声。”

金硕珍特意跟同事换了班，就是想在家陪田柾国。先前提议去游乐园，可对方表示更愿意睡懒觉，所以最后决定睡醒了再说。“那快去睡吧，我也准备睡了。”金硕珍摸摸他的头，“晚安。”  
“硕珍哥晚安。”

“大家晚上好。”  
看样子田柾国是直接用手机直播的。他大概是把手机支架固定在了床上，自己抱着一个枕头靠着床头冲着屏幕挥手。  
“恩，我在床上。都说了是躺放了。”田柾国一边看留言一边笑，“只不过现在还没有彻底躺下去。”

身上的睡衣倒不如不穿。  
来跟自己晚安的时候金硕珍就发现他乳首挺着，可是当时只能装不知道，现在田柾国开着床头的台灯，在充足的光照下，那处就更加明显了。  
田柾国咬着嘴唇伸手把衣服往上撩，撩到关键的地方又松手让衣服滑下来。“今天可以不用玩具吗？”

金硕珍死盯着屏幕，不用玩具用什么呢？  
田柾国翻了身趴在床上，把手机移到到床头。他慢慢弓起身子把屁股翘起来，然后晃了晃，“这样能看清楚吗？”田柾国一只手稳住手机屏幕，另一只手把裤子脱下，接着用脚把裤子踢到了床下。  
田柾国伸手捏了捏屁股，“是不是弹性还不错？”

[自己打一下。]  
醒目的弹幕出现在直播框的最顶端。  
“打屁股吗？”田柾国撇撇嘴，“我这样不太好使力呢，又没有人帮我。”

[叫你哥哥帮忙。]  
“要是我哥哥知道，肯定会打死我的。”田柾国手指开始往里面摸索，“我怎么可能让他们帮忙？”  
“恩，是有两个哥哥来着。”田柾国手指抽插了几次，便把手指移到手机镜头前，“湿了哦。”

不会打你的。  
金硕珍在屏幕前默念，他知道闵玧其肯定也是一样的想法。

JK ver.

“说起来，之前有朋友给我寄过这么一个东西。”田柾国屁股上全是黏糊糊的体液，他扯过湿巾胡乱擦了擦，“大家等我一下。”他跑出了手机摄像头的范围，光着屁股把藏在玩具盒子里的一团东西拿了出来。

那是一套女士内衣，白色蕾丝的材质很柔软，也很羞耻。  
田柾国拆开快递的时候就很吃惊，他没有女装癖，但是这种东西也没办法随便扔进垃圾桶里。万一不小心被哥哥们看到，那他真的是百口莫辩。后来田柾国把这套内衣留了下来，甚至趁着洗澡，把内衣和内裤简单洗过一次。湿漉漉的蕾丝没办法正大光明地晾在阳台上，田柾国那几天出门上学就会反锁自己的房间门，然后开着衣柜把内衣挂在里面。  
真的要穿吗？

“不好意思，让你们久等了。”田柾国把蕾丝内衣藏在背后，重新回到了手机前。他看着屏幕抓了抓有些凌乱的头发，“我有点不好意思。”说完他慢慢把内衣和内裤展开，“可以接受吗？我穿这一套？”  
[就在镜头前换吧。]  
[或许黑色的更适合你。]  
[想干你。]

还好没什么反感的情绪。  
田柾国脱掉了睡衣，两只手从肩带的地方穿过，一边调整位置一边伸手到背后系上了蝴蝶结。丝带垂在身后，弄的他有点痒，那种熟悉的感觉就像之前闵玧其挠自己一样。想到那里田柾国又忍不住脸红，他也不知道自己在想什么，竟然会当着金硕珍的面偷偷咬了闵玧其的小腿。后来闵玧其的手指在自己的腰后划来划去，又被自己紧紧地拽在了手心......又不是谈恋爱，自己到底在害羞什么啊？  
内衣没有钢圈，薄薄一层贴在身上倒是很合适。  
接着是内裤。

田柾国把内裤提好，跪坐在床上，“就是这样了。”  
丁字裤细细的带子卡在股沟里实在不怎么舒服，他说了不用玩具就不会用，可光是自己用手指玩根本射不出来。田柾国隔着内裤摆弄前面的分身，“会不会很奇怪呢？”

[要是有吊带袜就好了。]  
田柾国凑近手机看了一眼，“吊带袜吗？那种东西是不是只能网购？”说话的时候也没忘记让自己舒服。他掌心不停揉搓着顶端，“啊，穿着蕾丝自己弄的感觉好不一样啊。就....啊，感觉很快就能射出来。”  
“不过今天可以玩久一些。”田柾国腰往前挺弄，“因为明天可以睡懒觉。”

内裤已经被弄湿。  
田柾国暂时停止对前面的抚慰，一边含着自己的手指一边侧对着屏幕模拟骑乘时的动作。他在两腿中间夹了一个抱枕，眯着眼睛低声喘息。这时候要是有谁在就好了。他看过不少片子，那些被进入以后的快感应该不都是假的吧？有些东西应该没办法假装，所以他也想试试。

最开始直播的时候有人直接提出见面的要求，田柾国完全没有理会。一是不安全，二是他并不想把第一次交给不喜欢的人。他性向觉醒的蛮早，或者说就是一直对女生不感兴趣。不过目前也是想想而已，田柾国用力夹住抱枕，大腿微微发抖。“今天做完以后这个抱枕大概也没办法要了。”  
“其实有点害羞。”  
田柾国没办法看屏幕，只能断断续续地自顾自开口说话。  
“丁字裤也是第一次穿。”  
“下次不要让我叫哥哥了。”  
“因为现在真的会去想。”

YK ver.

你要用什么理由扔掉那个抱枕呢？

抱枕套上明显有颜色变深的地方，闵玧其看着田柾国夹着那个抱枕上下晃动，不免要去想咬在自己小腿上的那一口。  
其实很刺激啊，当着金硕珍的面，他和田柾国又共有了一个新的秘密。  
手指在对方掌心里抽动的时候他想的另一个画面，正如同现在，他想象的也是田柾国摸着他的小腿跪起来，然后坐在自己的腿上真枪实弹地抓住自己的肩膀上上下下。

闵玧其不知道他今天晚上打算玩多少，但一直忍着没有去动自己那一根，决定到最后跟田柾国一起弄出来。然而田柾国说着什么哥哥，说着什么真的会去想哥哥......如果金硕珍今天值班不在家，那自己一定会直接撬开对方的房门。  
什么伦理和道义他都可以不用管了。  
他只想把那个人抱在怀里，好好地欺负一次。

停电的时候闵玧其差点没把桌子给掀了。  
台式机的不便之处就在这里。他打着手机手电筒移开了椅子，然后迅速地登入了频道。

田柾国也是同样的遭遇，在一片黑暗中开口解释家里突然停电了，所以刚才才会掉线。“啊，好可惜，现在都看不了画面了。”  
“只听声音可以吗？”田柾国凑近了话筒说话，“幸好哥哥们都睡了，不然应该会来敲门确认情况。我穿着那种东西可没办法见他们。”  
“我现在还是隔着内裤在摸自己哦。”  
“其实穿不穿都一样，因为全都湿透了。”  
田柾国声音里带着明显的笑意。

“刚才那个抱枕也被我垫在了屁股下面，免得再弄脏床单。”  
“说实话，抱枕太软了，感觉是在浪费力气。果然还是这样躺着最舒服。”  
“我现在湿的有点不像话，恩，当然是说后面。”

[因为想和哥哥做吗？]  
闵玧其快速地发出一条弹幕。

“也不是。”  
事实证明田柾国还是会看屏幕。  
他恩了有一会儿，再开口的时候挺严肃。“这么说好像不太合适，但可能因为之前被要求叫着哥哥玩自己，身体形成了一种奇怪的反应。当然也是因为这种关系太禁断了，所以比较刺激。真要做的话，还是要和喜欢的人。”

[那喜欢哥哥吗？]  
“要看是哪种喜欢了。”田柾国说完便发出稍微急促的喘气，“不行了，刚才忍的有点厉害，现在想要射了。”  
闵玧其听着他的喘息，加快了手里的动作。

等直播结束以后闵玧其才后知后觉地意识到金硕珍那边肯定是被系统弹出去了。可他也管不了那么多，简单整理以后就出去洗漱。出房间撞上了金硕珍，看样子对方没什么太大的反应，只说是电闸跳了，自己刚刚才重新打开。  
闵玧其伸手试着开了开灯，厕所里一片光明。“谢了。哥，你早点睡吧。”  
金硕珍看着他，“是我要谢谢你。”

金硕珍回房间睡了，关门的时候力气还不小。闵玧其无声地笑了，刚躺回床上没多久就听到隔壁田柾国的动静。田柾国大概还不知道已经恢复了正常的电力供应，摸着黑在厕所里开水洗了一下，然后轻轻关上了厕所的门。但是脚步声的方向不对......闵玧其屏住呼吸，感觉到对方来到了自己床前。  
床垫凹陷下去一块，田柾国摸到了床上。  
“诶？”他发出惊讶的声音，自言自语，“我走错了吗？”

在那一秒，闵玧其作出了反应。  
他装作已经睡熟的样子转过身把人抱住，嘴里说着暧昧不明的话—

—————————

 

Jin ver.

金硕珍已经习惯了早起。

洗漱完出来的时候他看到田柾国等在门口，脸上全是睡出来的印子。“醒这么早？”他侧身让田柾国进去，后者揉着眼睛往里走，“被尿憋醒了。”  
看对方的样子是打算继续睡。  
金硕珍替他掩上门，“要不要吃了早饭再睡？”  
“不吃。”门里传来水声。田柾国洗完手出来，眼睛还要睁不睁的，“吃完就睡不着了。”  
金硕珍不拦他，笑着由他去了。

只是他没想到田柾国会往闵玧其的房间去。  
金硕珍看着他进了闵玧其的房间，无比熟练地在地毯前脱了鞋子扑到床上。不过闵玧其没在房间，宽大的床上只有田柾国一个人。  
“别瞎想。”闵玧其不知道什么时候从田柾国的房间里出来，“他大半夜走错房间，把我吓了一跳。我不好直接弄醒他，所以在他房间睡了。”  
金硕珍点点头，“我就说他怎么直接往你房间去了。”  
闵玧其没说话，径直走进了卫生间。

等田柾国正式起床的时候金硕珍已经在厨房里操办接下来的午饭。金硕珍听他在旁边翻冰箱，制止了他，“在找什么？”  
“饿了。”田柾国摸摸肚子，“想看看有什么能吃的。”  
金硕珍皱皱眉，“面条吃吗？”  
“吃。”田柾国凑到他身边看了看，“面少一点，多放点菜。”  
“行。”金硕珍接到点单，“洗漱了吗？没有的话就先去洗洗，我马上给你弄。”

昨晚的直播观看以停电告终。  
金硕珍安静地待在房间里，隔壁房的两个人都没发出什么动静—但他猜想闵玧其会很恼火，毕竟那家伙用电脑看，一断电可就什么都没有了。金硕珍试过重新进入直播间，可还来不及听完田柾国的解释，账号就被强制退出。  
他知道，那是闵玧其用手机登陆进入了直播间。

“看起来就很好吃。”田柾国端着碗站在自己身边，“我陪哥做饭吧。”  
金硕珍偏头看了一眼，“你端着吃，方便吗？”  
“挺方便的。”田柾国吸着面条，“哥昨晚睡得好吗？”

为什么会突然问这个？  
金硕珍身体僵硬了一下，“还好，怎么了？你睡得不好吗？”  
“停电了。”田柾国把嘴里的面条咽下去，“结果不小心走错房间，逼得玧其哥给我让位置睡觉。我就说怎么枕头抱起来不太对，睁开眼的时候还有点发懵。”  
这算是印证了闵玧其的说法吗？田柾国的样子不像是在撒谎，金硕珍也不认为他有撒谎的必要。“恩，好像是电闸跳了。”  
田柾国几下吃完面条，把剩下的汤倒进洗碗池，接着开了水。  
“放着我一起洗吧。”金硕珍正在切菜，现在也放下了菜刀。

“已经洗完了！”田柾国把碗翻过来沥了一下水，“哥忙哥的吧。”  
金硕珍看着他挽起袖子后露出的小臂，情不自禁回忆起昨天的直播。田柾国毫无自知地在毛巾上擦手，每一根手指都在深色的毛巾上仔细弄干。关节有点红，像是不小心沾染到了颜料......金硕珍收回视线，“你去玩吧，一会儿吃饭叫你。”  
“好，辛苦哥了。”田柾国伸手捏捏他的肩，笑嘻嘻地转身离开。

JK ver.

玧其哥已经回了自己的房间。

田柾国关上门，不知道心里的感觉是轻松还是可惜。昨晚突然的停电影响了直播，害他后来只能躺在一片黑暗中重新进入房间给频道里的人解释情况。没有光，当然没办法继续对着镜头做这做那，最后他戴着耳机，光凭自己的想象在床上射了出来。  
高潮过后的疲惫席卷而来。  
田柾国退了直播间，懒洋洋地不想动弹。

腿上的东西在慢慢变干，田柾国打开手机手电筒，接着把手机放到了旁边的书桌上，借着那么点光源把房间整理了一次。  
他一边打哈欠一边把那套换下来的内衣塞进了小口袋里。脏衣服他不打算再穿，干脆把小口袋塞进书包最底下，想趁着那天出门上学扔掉。

田柾国摸黑去了厕所。  
清理完毕以后他拉开门，不知怎么就走错了方向，直到他碰到床上的人才有点反应过来。田柾国小心翼翼地摸了摸，确认自己的确是走到了闵玧其的房间。他怕吵醒对方，放轻了动作准备下床，可床上的人动了动，嘴里说着梦话转过身来，随即抱住了自己。

田柾国完全不敢动。  
闵玧其的怀抱暖烘烘的，双臂搭在他的腰间。

虽然不久之前才做过舒服的事情，但田柾国又因为这个小小意外敏感起来。被手臂盖住的皮肤微微发热，仿佛在索求更多。田柾国有点难为情，忍不住推了推对方，“哥，哥，是我。”  
闵玧其长长地舒了一口气，嘴里含含糊糊地，“小乖你还不睡吗？”  
小乖？什么小乖啊？  
田柾国眨眨眼，“哥，你放开我，我是柾国。”  
“不喜欢我吗？”闵玧其好像有点生气，“还不躺下来睡觉！”

是认错人了吧？  
田柾国进退两难，只能先顺着对方先往下躺，“马上就睡。”他刚躺下去闵玧其的脚也抬了起来，压在他的腿上。  
田柾国还在想闵玧其是不是偷偷交往了女朋友，下一秒对方直接伸手摸进了他的睡衣里。田柾国叫了一声，隔着睡衣压住了闵玧其的手。“哥，你在干什么？”  
“怎么变小了？”闵玧其也愣了一下，但很快继续揉搓起来。  
田柾国咬着嘴唇，尽量不发出声音。可是闵玧其摸的比他自己弄的时候要舒服多了，掌心压着乳头打转，又张开手指轻轻握住了乳肉，一下又一下的挤压。“好舒服......”田柾国没忍住轻轻说了出来，他抓着被子，夹紧了双腿。

闵玧其呼出的热气喷在他的额头上。  
田柾国都快哭出来，腿磨磨蹭蹭地动来动去。他希望闵玧其不要再继续弄下去，可又实在很舒服。闵玧其在他的耳畔亲了亲，“要不要我进去？”一边说一边把手抽出去往下摸，“想不想要我进去。”  
“不要。”田柾国可不想被对方摸到那里。本就是让闵玧其误以为自己是女朋友或是其他才享受了这样的抚慰，要是闵玧其知道自己是谁，那自己成了什么？要求哥哥爱抚自己的变态吗？好在闵玧其听了他的话就停下动作，接着安慰般地摸着他的腰线，“那下次好不好？恩？”田柾国低着头说了好，就着那个姿势在闵玧其的拥抱下睡了过去。

早上醒来的时候闵玧其并不在床上。  
田柾国有那么一秒的恍惚，但夜里发生的一切很快就在脑海中回放起来。他晕晕乎乎去了厕所，心中祈祷要是闵玧其记不起来就好了。

闵玧其表现得很自然。  
在客厅里撞见自己的时候还调侃地说他是迷路的小羊羔。  
“不好意思啊哥，我昨晚睡迷糊了。”田柾国试探地开口，“我睡相没有很差吧？”  
闵玧其淡定地喝咖啡，“还好。也就是半夜把我挤到了床边贴着墙......”他摸摸田柾国的头，“所以后来我就去你房间了。怎么？在我床上睡的好吗？”

看来他什么都不记得。  
田柾国放下心来，“还是我的床最舒服。”  
闵玧其笑笑没有再接话。

YK ver.

闵玧其你真混蛋啊！

把手摸进田柾国衣服里的时候，闵玧其在心里这样骂自己。他不知道田柾国算不算是半推半就，但他知道自己是故意用那样的话误导了对方—田柾国一直小声重复着自己的身份，而闵玧其充耳不闻，一次一次地欺负对方。

对方的皮肤摸起来很舒服。  
一开始在微微发颤，大概是因为害怕。闵玧其掌心触碰到田柾国胸口小小的一粒，立刻有技巧性地开始压着打圈。没几下田柾国的乳头就完全立了起来，柔软的皮肤在自己的操纵下越来越烫。其实那里是要比同龄男孩子大的吧？闵玧其一边揉一边想。直播的时候田柾国穿着那件蕾丝胸衣，明显能看出胸口鼓起的线条。  
“好舒服。”  
他听到田柾国呜咽着开口。

真的很舒服吗？  
闵玧其用指缝夹住凸起来回揉捏，嘴里说着下流的话。“有多舒服呢？是不是很胀？”  
田柾国喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟，再也说不出一句完整的话。

闵玧其早就硬了，他伸手揽着对方的后腰往前，嘴唇在对方的额头上轻碰着。为什么会这么可爱？为什么自己弟弟会这么可爱？  
田柾国完全是快要哭出来的状态，手都不知道该往哪里摆放。闵玧其起了坏心思，他舔弄着田柾国的耳畔，轻声问道，“要不要我进去？”问完又把手往下摸。  
“你想不想我进去？”  
田柾国明确地拒绝了他，抓着自己的手腕小声啜泣。  
闵玧其惋惜，在好看的腰线上摸了几下，“那下次好不好？”  
“好。”田柾国埋着头，被自己搂着睡了过去。

后半夜闵玧其根本没办法合眼。  
田柾国睡觉不太老实，可能是因为身边挨着人，所以整个人根本就是努力往自己这边凑。闵玧其为了让他睡舒服尽量一直往里退，好不容易等到田柾国翻身，那人又弓着身子，屁股刚好抵在自己的关键部位—闵玧其后背已经贴在了墙壁上，可田柾国还在往他怀里挤。最后他忍无可忍地伸手按住田柾国的小腹，隔着裤子在对方的后腰和股缝上下摩擦。

他顾不上田柾国可能会被自己的动作弄醒，小心翼翼拉下了碍事的睡裤，发现里面还是没有内裤。闵玧其一边讨好对方的前面，一边用膝盖从后方顶开了对方的腿。  
摸完分身的手又裹住了下面的两颗小球。  
田柾国在闵玧其怀里发出梦呓中的不明言语，屁股还跟随闵玧其的动作扭来扭去。闵玧其分身抵着入口打转，恨不得直接闯进去要了这个人。他无可奈何地把分身重新插入对方的大腿根部，舌头舔着田柾国的耳垂，“下次真的让我进去吧？”  
没有得到回答也无所谓，光是能射在对方腿间他就已经很满足了。

三个人在家的气氛和之前变得完全不一样。

中午吃完饭后，闵玧其主动包揽了洗碗的工作。经过午饭时的讨论，他们一致决定下午去看电影。电影是田柾国要求的爱情片，闵玧其没什么兴趣，可能金硕珍也不太喜欢，还和田柾国确认过一次。最后还是按照田柾国的喜好买了三张电影票。  
闵玧其洗完碗出去的时候田柾国已经蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。  
田柾国枕着金硕珍的大腿，而金硕珍的手在他的发丝中理来理去，注意到自己的目光以后金硕珍抬起头，没有出声，而是比了口型—“我把他哄睡着了。”

Jin ver.

金硕珍故意把里面的座位留给田柾国，而自己紧随其后把闵玧其隔开在最后面。

他担心田柾国睡太久脑袋会晕，所以半个小时以后就把人叫了起来。虽然移动过程中田柾国也一直是睡眼朦胧的状态，可是睡红了的脸和嘟起来的嘴巴实在是可爱的过分。  
金硕珍把爆米花摆在自己和田柾国的座位中间，专心地看向大屏幕。  
电影院的冷气很足，电影开始没有十分钟田柾国就凑过来说有点冷。金硕珍下意识地先看了一眼闵玧其—对方摆明了不喜欢这片子，已经抱着双臂偏头睡了过去。他把外套脱下来，搭在了田柾国的腿上。“这样有好一点吗？”  
“恩，好像没那么冷了。”田柾国见他不吃爆米花，干脆在征得同意以后将纸筒抱在了怀里。

金硕珍装作帮他理头发，拨弄完以后就顺势把手放在了田柾国的大腿上。  
田柾国扭头，“哥，你也冷吗？”  
“恩？”  
田柾国大方地掀起腿上的外套，“你把手放进来吧。”  
金硕珍摇摇头，“不用。”  
田柾国左边的座位没人，所以他直接把爆米花放了过去，然后抓住了金硕珍的左手，“明明就很凉。”

电影本来就不是金硕珍喜欢的题材，现在手放在田柾国大腿上，片子自然更加看不进去。

金硕珍还没有补完田柾国之前的不露脸直播，但弹幕上那些话完全是自己内心的真实写照。看着那么可爱的田柾国，没人可以真的忍住不做什么。  
临出发之前，他收到了账号通过审核的通知。金硕珍借口上洗手间，又点开了昨天晚上的直播。他把手机调成静音模式，看着穿蕾丝内衣的田柾国骑在抱枕上不停扭动。

金硕珍突然想到那种木马玩具。  
代表童真童趣的木马，马鞍上却竖着形状可怖的冰冷器具。  
要是田柾国坐上去，会不会一边哭着说不要，一边加倍地抓着扶手前后摇晃呢？

想要他。  
真的想要他。  
金硕珍悄悄看一眼坐在左边的人，实在想不通怎么就变成了这样。  
如果抛开那层所谓的关系，如果偌大的影院里没有其他人，他是不是可以在这里把手再往里移动，是不是可以捏住那根可爱的分身，是不是可以要求田柾国把双腿张开挂在扶手上，是不是可以让对方蹲在自己面前张嘴含住自己早就想入非非的性器呢？

晚餐吃了牛排。  
只是金硕珍还没结束晚餐就接到了同事打来的电话，说是让他赶回医院紧急会诊。金硕珍没办法，把车钥匙交给闵玧其，嘱咐过几句就先行离开。他在饭店外面拦了出租车，坐上后排以后戴着耳机补上了昨晚自己错过的那部分。

JK ver.

晚餐吃太饱田柾国觉得不消化，结果回家以后又拉着闵玧其下楼散步。

“玧其哥，你太宅了。”他走在闵玧其身后踩对方的影子玩，“现在是不是觉得偶尔出门走一走也挺有趣的。”  
田柾国没想到走在前面的人会突然停止脚步，结果他整个撞上去，又被闵玧其弹了弹脑门。  
“还不是因为你没有节制地吃太多。”闵玧其笑笑，“不过这几天天气还不错，没有很热。”

田柾国看着他的手臂，“我有说过吗？哥真的好白。是不是因为在家里捂太久了？”  
“很羡慕吗？”闵玧其把田柾国拉过去并排走，“你又不黑。”  
“那不一样。”

睡在床上有点失眠。  
田柾国给金硕珍发了条短信，问他还回不回来，过了很久才得到对方的回复说起码要忙到第二天。  
[那不要太辛苦。]  
他编辑好信息发送出去以后就准备去找闵玧其玩。

其实田柾国一直挺怕闵玧其的。虽然金硕珍的年纪更大，但他偶尔还敢跟对方拌拌嘴。然而面对着不太爱说话的闵玧其，他就有点怂。所以昨天对方能同意他在家休息，他也很意外。田柾国揣着手机开了房间门，还没走到闵玧其的房间门口就听到了让人脸红心跳的声音。他自动屏住了呼吸，脚步也放慢了向着透出光的卧室门移动。  
耳朵里听到的声音再熟悉不过。  
那种带着浓厚情欲的喘息，光是听，都能勾勒出大致的画面。

田柾国探出头打算看一眼，刚好撞见闵玧其起身要关门。  
四目相对的瞬间，他就慌了。  
“玧其哥对不起，我不是有意的。”田柾国的双腿被抽离了力气，眼神慌乱地不知道该摆在哪里。“我......我不知道你在忙。”  
闵玧其已经走到了他面前，伸出手来。“没关系，是我没留意关门。”  
田柾国红着脸根本不敢看对方，“真的对不起。”

“那要一起看吗？”   
头顶响起闵玧其的声音，手臂也被对方抓着。  
“什么？”田柾国抬起头，“什么意思？”  
闵玧其叹气，“我跟你开玩笑呢。”他顿了顿，“你还小，这种东西不要看。”

田柾国被关在了门外。  
闵玧其松手以后就进去关门上锁，他站在门外像是灵魂出窍。  
一起看？  
匆匆一瞥田柾国还是有看到屏幕上的画面：一个好看的背影骑在另一个人身上不停摇晃，背后全是被吸吮出来的印子......闵玧其说自己还小，所以不要看这种东西。假如有一天他知道自己不光看过，还能做的比那里面的人更好，会不会把自己当成怪物呢？

 

—————————

YK ver.

是在慢慢放诱饵。

不关门、用音响播放GV，通通都是有预谋的。  
抓现行的时候，闵玧其觉得自己就像一个猎人，而田柾国是他的猎物。弱小的猎物慌慌张张想要逃跑，却被猎人拦去了奔跑的方向。他以为猎人是大发慈悲放他一马，然而这一切都是猎人欲擒故纵的美妙手段。

夜里十一点，手机群里又弹出了群视频的提醒。  
闵玧其迅速点击加入按钮，接着关闭了自己这边的摄像头。

“我啊，现在很想做爱。”  
田柾国舔了舔嘴唇，下半身没穿裤子夹着一床薄薄的凉被。  
“可惜没办法......”他扭动着屁股，“我还是未成年人。要是跟谁发生关系的话，对方可是犯罪呢。”  
田柾国拿手按了按乳头，“所以真的很糟糕，还是只能自己玩。”

闵玧其也顾不上暂停电脑屏幕上还在播放的GV，插上了耳机就准备对着群里的视频自己解决一次。

“不过我刚才想到了一个新玩法。”  
田柾国换了个姿势坐在床上，“我一边看片子一边打飞机给大家看可以吗？”  
闵玧其手里的动作一顿。  
“就是那种片子。”田柾国笑了笑，“所以现在要先去洗个澡。”说着他看了一眼时间，“我们十二点直播间里见。”

群视频戛然而止。  
闵玧其看着自己裤裆里的东西，有点哭笑不得。之前他也和金硕珍讨论过，田柾国这么频繁地自慰是不是会影响生长发育。  
田柾国个头在同龄人里不算矮，但毕竟是快成年的男孩子，能长的更高当然好。可两人都没想到什么好的办法去控制田柾国的直播频率。总不能每天跑去敲门说要陪着对方睡吧？这个理由连自己都说服不了。

房间门半掩着。  
闵玧其听着浴室里传来的水流声心猿意马。如果可以，他真的想在那里和对方的房间安装摄像头，想要记录对方的每一个动作。  
田柾国的洗澡顺序是怎么样的呢？  
手指会伸进去抚慰柔软紧致的入口吗？会把分身顶端好好揉搓吗？还是会不小心呛水以后吐着舌头喘气......

“玧其哥！”  
田柾国突然的呼唤打断了他的想象。  
闵玧其扯了扯自己的衣服，挡住已经鼓起来的裤裆然后把房间门完全拉开，“怎么了？”

“我忘拿睡衣和内裤了，你能帮我拿一下吗？”田柾国的头发滴滴答答往下滴水，探出脑袋在门边冲着自己笑，“就放在我的床上呢。”  
闵玧其点点头，“我去给你拿。”  
田柾国皱皱鼻子，“因为看你没关门，我也不好冒然跑出来，只能拜托你帮个忙了。”  
“没事。”

闵玧其转身去了他的房间，把睡衣和内裤一并拿上走到了浴室门口。  
田柾国想要把衣物抓过去，可能因为太过着急，脚底打滑差一点摔倒。闵玧其眼疾手快地扶住他，又让他先踩到自己脚背上。“冒冒失失的，摔了怎么办？”  
“我不是故意的。”田柾国低着头，“不好意思。”说着就想要重新站回去穿衣服。

闵玧其伸手把内裤递过去，这才发现对方的下面竟然已经立了起来。他很想装作没看到，可田柾国也意识到了，立刻往后退了一步。闵玧其不由自主地叫住他，“这是正常现象，你不用躲。”  
“对不起......我不是有意......”田柾国满脸通红，“哥，你让我回房间吧。”  
闵玧其明知故问，“怎么还害羞了？平时自己没有做过吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“不是......我......”  
“要我教你吗？”闵玧其抓住对方的手臂，“我教你怎么舒服。”

田柾国的房间收拾的很干净。  
闵玧其让他坐在床边，自己则蹲在了他两腿中间。几乎是自己一靠近，那里就迫不及待地变得更加精神。闵玧其拉着田柾国的手一起握住了柱体，“你一周做几次呢？”口吻轻松的就像是在闲话家常。  
田柾国手指挨着他，开口说话的时候声音都在微微发抖。“我没有算过。”  
闵玧其扣住他的手指慢慢开始上下移动，“应该没有多少吧？柾国这里的颜色很好看。”  
“我......”田柾国像是喘不上气，“我没有。那哥那么白，岂不是......”  
闵玧其笑笑，“那你要看吗？”  
田柾国不说话了。

眼前的人和直播间的人完全是两种反应。  
田柾国实在很敏感，自己随便摸几下就激动的不得了，整个身体绷直了咬着嘴唇不停喘息。闵玧其一边观察他的反应，一边改变方向去逗弄下方的阴囊。  
“好痒。”  
田柾国双腿夹紧，“玧其哥不要弄了。”  
“想要更舒服吗？”闵玧其抬头看他，“想要吗？”  
田柾国犹豫了几秒，接着轻轻点了点头。

闵玧其毫不犹豫地凑过去含住了田柾国的那一根，那里还带着沐浴过后的淡淡香气。  
“啊！”田柾国叫出声，随即双手抓住了闵玧其的头发。  
抓住，却没有拒绝。  
闵玧其不动声色，左手扶着分身，右手往后摸到了田柾国的屁股。他舌头顺着柱体舔，最后拿舌尖抵住了最前面的小孔轻轻打转。  
“哥......哥哥......”田柾国除了这么叫，就再没有别的话。  
闵玧其捏捏他的屁股，稍微退出来问，“还好吗？”  
田柾国下意识地往前顶了腰，“好奇怪。”  
闵玧其含住顶端，“柾国的棒棒糖。”他用牙齿轻轻咬了一次，“好可爱。”

最后田柾国一边哭着一边射了出来。  
闵玧其本来打算用嘴巴接住，可田柾国的样子实在太可怜了，让他没办法狠心做的太过分，只好拿了纸替对方善后。  
蹲太久的双腿开始发麻，所以闵玧其也坐到了床上。他一边安慰田柾国，一边亲了亲对方汗湿的鬓角，“没关系的，不要哭。”  
“可你是哥哥......”田柾国用手捂着脸，“我太差劲了。”  
闵玧其又碰了碰他的嘴巴，“真的没关系，我自愿教你的。不要把它当成压力好吗？我们的秘密？”闵玧其伸出小手指，“我们拉钩？”

田柾国说短时间内无法面对自己，所以躲去了金硕珍的房间。闵玧其本来就是打算弄脏床单以后，把人骗去自己的房间一起睡，结果田柾国不愿意，头都不肯抬的抱着自己的被子去了金硕珍的房间。闵玧其知道金硕珍在加班不会回来，也只能由着对方去。  
把猎物逼太紧的话，就会失去很多乐趣。

Jin ver.

果然还是没办法放心。

金硕珍忙完医院的事，第一反应还是要回家看看。在路上的时候他查看了直播间，当天田柾国并没有开直播，倒是群里有一次群视频，不过错过就是错过了，也没没办法回放。

家里静悄悄的，就连闵玧其的房间都熄了灯。  
金硕珍没有回房间直接去了浴室冲澡，脏衣服也脱下来扔进了脏衣筐里。他围着浴巾往房间去，刚到门口就觉得有哪里不对—均匀的呼吸声从床的方位传来，月光透过纱织窗帘，床上好像有一个人。

金硕珍心脏狂跳着掏出了手机，手机屏幕的光亮让他确认了床上那人的身份。  
田柾国为什么会在自己床上？  
金硕珍想不到理由，也不可能把人弄起来问个清楚。他把手机开了静音模式倒扣在床头柜上，接着轻轻上了床。

金硕珍并没有直接躺下去。  
田柾国靠里侧睡着，被子被踢到了床尾，根本没有好好盖在身上。金硕珍看了一会儿，忍不住伸手摸了摸对方露出来的腰。可能是夜里睡熟了有些凉意，田柾国伸手四下摸了摸，在没有抓到被子的情况下主动靠近了身边的唯一热源。他把头靠过来，身体也跟着翻过来右脚搭在了金硕珍的身上。  
要推开吗？  
金硕珍手掌握住田柾国冰凉的膝盖，真的要推开吗？

“恩......”田柾国无意识地轻哼一声，接着下体轻轻蹭了起来。“好暖和。”  
金硕珍立刻起了反应，他手掌顺着田柾国的膝盖往下摸，停在大腿根部的地方反复流连。金硕珍把自己枕头下的凉被拿出来，抖开以后搭在了两人身上。  
他猜想对方是不是做了什么春梦，不然也不会一直在自己身上蹭来蹭去，他试着伸手试探了一下，田柾国内裤前面已经是一片湿意。如果田柾国真的追究起来，也不能怪自己意志力不坚定吧？金硕珍打定了主意，说了声对不起就低头亲了亲田柾国的额头。

金硕珍扯掉浴巾，隔着内裤蹭向了田柾国的分身。对方原本平稳的呼吸一下变得急促起来，接着动作就更加强烈。金硕珍把他的内裤边往下拉，一只手握住田柾国的柱体，另一只握住自己的凑了上去。湿又黏的触感让金硕珍有点憋不住，他舔着田柾国的耳垂慢慢加大力度。或许是梦里的感觉更强烈，金硕珍还没有射出来，田柾国就已经射到了两人的身体中间。金硕珍不好再折腾他，但又还没到关键的地方。他看了一会儿，跪起来把分身送到了对方的嘴边。

田柾国吸吮的动作不大，有东西蹭着嘴唇就自觉张开嘴巴抿了抿。  
金硕珍吞下唾液，试着用分身再次顶开对方的嘴巴。田柾国的嘴巴又软又热，让他想要不顾一切地干进去。可是不行，不能做这么过分的事。  
分身在田柾国嘴巴来回磨蹭了几次，金硕珍还是躺回去抓过了田柾国的手。

要是清醒的时候也这么乖就好了。  
金硕珍在心里感叹着，分身在对方合拢的手掌中进进出出。要是有一天，他和田柾国彼此坦白，那么想要真实感受做爱快感的对方会不会选择被自己凶狠地进入呢？

不，或许他会很温柔。  
他会轻轻用手掰开对方挺翘的臀瓣，然后用舌头慢慢舔湿那个入口。可能用手指替换舌头的时候田柾国会不习惯，自己的手指才刚浅浅没入就迫不及待地用湿热的内壁夹紧了第一指节。那里面一定很滑，一根手指开拓了甬道的方向，接着是第二根手指。食指和中指并拢了在里面搅弄，田柾国会不会翘起屁股要他再深入一些？  
“手指不够长的。”  
他一定会这样回应对方，然后抽出了手指。  
龟头在后穴磨蹭，湿漉漉的体液弄得到处都是。

不管怎么样，田柾国也是没有实战经验的处男。金硕珍知道自己肯定会极有耐心，不会让对方痛。可真的痛也没关系，看着处男弟弟的眼泪说不定会更刺激。  
即使这样，第一次也还是要在床上。  
弟弟的腰后垫着厚厚的枕头，自己掰开大腿求着自己进入。等到他熟悉了自己的侵犯，再把人翻过来，按着尾椎骨从后面深深地闯到最深处。

金硕珍在田柾国的手里射了两次。  
窗外的天色渐渐变亮，他重新围上浴巾，把田柾国的双手摆在了内裤的位置，伪装出一副对方梦遗的假象。不，也不全是假象，毕竟第一滩粘液就来自对方。金硕珍拿上手机走出房间，重复了一遍自己半夜回家的流程，开着花洒再一次冲澡。

进入房间的时候金硕珍故作惊讶地开口，“柾国怎么在我的房间？”  
田柾国被他吵醒，恍惚间睁开眼，“哥......”  
“你怎么睡到我的房间里了？”金硕珍笑着问，“我吵醒你了吗？”  
田柾国嘟嘟囔囔不知道在解释什么，但很快，可疑的红色就爬满了他的脸颊。金硕珍知道，对方一定是发现了凉被下的秘密。  
“怎么了？”他好心追问，“出什么事了吗？”  
田柾国完全没办法抬头，“哥，可以请你出去一下吗？”

金硕珍几步走过去伸手摸他的头，“是不是不舒服？”  
“不是......”田柾国很紧张，“我，我不小心弄脏你的床了。”  
“恩？”金硕珍明知故问，“什么弄脏了？”  
田柾国一脸视死如归的表情，“对不起哥，我梦遗了。”  
金硕珍蹲在床边，“睁开眼睛看着我。”他摸着田柾国的脸，“你去洗个澡，我来换床单。”  
田柾国睁开眼，小心翼翼地点了点头。“哥，要替我保密啊。”  
“放心吧，这是我们的秘密。”

JK ver.

拿到模拟考试的成绩后不久，就是短暂的三天假期。

田柾国前段时间很用功，直播也暂停了很久。好在手里的自拍存货有不少，所以隔三差五地放在群里作为福利—这样一来倒是没人催他开直播。不过没开直播他也没怎么做，这下子闲下来就开始蠢蠢欲动，想要玩点不一样的。

其实田柾国很尴尬。  
在考试周开始前，他先是被闵玧其温柔地套弄了一次，中途还被对方用嘴巴含着好好舔咬了好久；后来又在金硕珍的床上梦遗了一次......看床单的污渍面积，梦遗的东西还不少。自己的身体真有那么饥渴吗？田柾国想不明白。难道真的要找个人做一次才能满足吗？玩具那些玩腻了就没有兴趣，要怎么办才好呢？

田柾国坐在摄像头面前，“我现在要开一个私密频道，密码是四位数字。”他歪头笑了笑，“第一个猜出密码进入的人，我会满足你的一切要求。”  
他闭上眼睛。  
“不管是要我怎么玩自己，我都会答应的。”  
“或者......”  
他睁开眼，“想不想真的拥有我呢？”

田柾国在直播频道的留言板上留下一个网址，接着切断了摄像头。

隔壁某间房发出了巨大的响动，田柾国疑惑地转过头。  
“开门。”  
门外的人开口说道。

—————————

Outsider ver.

她也不知道自己是如何猜对了密码。  
那四个数字，刚好是她大学时的学号。

说起来有点不好意思，她一个女孩子竟然会沉迷于观看这样的直播。  
最早知道这个主播是某次无意间听到他唱歌，那会儿她正在赶稿，整个人焦躁极了完全没办法静下心来。后来她才意识到唱歌只是主播内容很小的一部分，更多的时候对方的直播主体是带着不少色情意味的。  
她想，自己大概是频道内唯一一个女性吧。  
不同于其他粉丝疯狂刷屏的行为，她总是默默看，顺手在草稿本上记录下对方好看的身体线条。这位主播就像她的缪斯，连着几次的人物商稿她都不自觉地代入了对方。

某一天直播的时候，那个主播说自己未来会去露脸频道。  
她毫不犹豫申请了付费频道会员。她实在好奇，这么一个还在读高中的男孩子究竟是什么模样。等忙完工作的事，后知后觉看起视频里的人摘下面具的时候，她惊呆了—这张脸，她是见过的，甚至就在不久前，她还和这张脸的主人在电梯里打过照面。

她其实并不知道对方的名字，只知道对方是住在同一层的邻居。照理说像她这种在家工作的人不常出门，但那天傍晚她匆忙出门充电卡，还差几步跑到电梯前的时候电梯门便开始合拢，她有点失望的打算搭乘下一班，结果电梯门打开了，那个男孩就和一个像是他哥哥的人站在电梯里对她笑。  
“啊，谢谢。”她有点尴尬地笑笑，又开始后悔为什么自己要这么邋遢地跑出门。  
男孩子说了不客气，又转身拉着旁边男人的衣袖说晚餐吃太多，肚子都鼓起来了。

她鬼使神差地偏头看过去，结果正好撞上男孩子的视线。男孩子脸一红，闭上了嘴巴。她一愣，“不好意思。”  
男孩子摇摇头，等电梯到达底层就匆匆走了出去。

所以像她这样在露脸频道看到自己认识人的几率会有多大呢？

再看直播的时候还是会有点别扭。  
但男孩子长得实在好看，搞得她每次都移不开眼睛。  
这次对方说要开私密房间让大家猜密码，还说了很多极具吸引力的话。虽然她没有想到要让对方做什么，但还是花了点时间去猜密码。

私密房间只有一次输入密码的机会，且有人数限制。一旦进入房间的人数达到房主设置的上限，那么通道便会关闭无法开启。  
她想不到对方会用什么样的密码，抱着无所谓的态度输入0901，没想到就这么进入了那个私密房间。

邻居家的男孩子有一般身体就超出了摄像头的范围，他像是站起身在和门外的人说些什么—她听不太清楚，干脆调大了耳机音量。  
十几秒后，男孩子被人推到了床上，推他的那个人就像是之前自己在电梯里见过的另一个男人。她下意识抓紧了转椅的扶手，目不转睛地盯着屏幕......

 

Whole ver.

闵玧其敲了房门。“开门。”  
匆忙过来的时候他不小心带动了椅子，椅子“轰”的一下倒在地上。他顾不上，也不想管，直接冲到了田柾国的房间门口。  
他不知道为什么对方会突然决定开秘密房间，还说着什么邀请一般的话语。

闵玧其不知道田柾国会用什么样的密码，但他知道自己可以敲开田柾国的房门。

门里的人乖乖穿着衣服，一脸疑惑地看着自己。  
“我能拥有你吗？”闵玧其向前一步，接着伸手关了门，“田主播。”  
田柾国的确是被吓到了，脸上白一阵红一阵地缓缓开口，“哥你知道吗？”  
闵玧其点点头，“对不起。不过，可以吗？”  
“我......”  
“别拒绝我。”闵玧其轻轻把人往里推，等田柾国红着脸倒在床上的时候他压住了对方，“这也是我们的秘密。”

要控制住激动的心情实在很困难。

闵玧其挡住田柾国的眼睛，“你现在是粉红色的。”  
田柾国没有动，“玧其哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
闵玧其嘴唇贴上去，“可能比你想象的还要喜欢你。”  
“想要我做什么呢？”田柾国笑了笑，“哥哥。”

猎人捕获了他的猎物。

田柾国果然是一只纸老虎，被进入的时候紧紧抱住自己却不推开。小声的啜泣响在自己耳边，闵玧其亲着他的肩膀，“我已经进去了。”  
即使不用润滑剂，田柾国也很好的接纳了他。  
“自己抱着大腿好吗？”  
田柾国点点头，手压在膝盖窝那里往后压，“这样可以吗？”  
闵玧其摸摸田柾国的嘴唇，随着下体的动作一起把手指戳进了对方嘴里，“这里也要紧紧咬住。”  
田柾国脸上挂着泪迹，含糊不清地开口，“哥的手指......弄得我好痒。”  
手指捏着舌头揉，而分身一次次地深入。闵玧其待他熟悉了自己侵入以后慢慢加重了动作，“这样被进入，你喜欢吗？”  
“我喜欢哥。”

从未体会过的快感席卷了田柾国的全身。  
大脑失去思考的能力，只能依凭身体本能动作。他知道自己现在的模样应该很夸张，其实闵玧其的动作不算粗暴甚至是很温柔，但那种被贯穿被填满的充实感还是让他忍不住想要掉眼泪。  
“我可以射在里面吗？”  
身后的闵玧其卡住他的后腰，停下了动作。  
田柾国费力地扭头看向对方，“只要哥喜欢，都可以的。”

很快开始了第二次。  
恍惚间好像金硕珍也回来了。  
田柾国听到了门锁打开的声音，然后紧张地想要逃走。他被闵玧其压在书桌上，左膝盖跪着椅子，而右脚被闵玧其抓起来向后。房间门大开着，无论怎样，经过的金硕珍都能看到房间内发生的事。  
“没关系的。”闵玧其放下他的右腿，随即跟金硕珍打了招呼。

大概有两三根手指一起探入后穴替代了闵玧其刚刚抽出去的分身。  
金硕珍的手掌从后越过来，抓起了他的下巴，“猜一猜吧，现在在动的，是谁的手指。如果答错了，就会有惩罚。”  
那根作恶的手指搔刮着敏感的肠肉，又用指腹压着一处打转。  
“是谁的？”  
田柾国一句话说的断断续续，“是、是硕珍哥。”  
“很可惜，你答错了。”金硕珍走到床头的位置，慢条斯理地解开皮带又拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，“接下来就是惩罚了。”

田柾国张开嘴，金硕珍却并没有要自己帮忙口交。  
对方勃起的硬挺顶上他的脸颊，一下一下地打圈。“为什么会以为是我呢？”  
“我，我不知道。”田柾国一只手撑着身体另一手试图向前抓住金硕珍。他还没碰到对方，那只手就又被闵玧其抓向了身后。  
柱体拍打着田柾国的脸，下方垂着的囊袋也在下巴附近扫来荡去。田柾国随着身后闵玧其的撞击摇摆不定，呼吸也失去了原有的频率。

柔软的床垫并不适合三个人一起体验游戏的乐趣。

战场从田柾国的床移动到了铺着地毯的闵玧其房间。  
闵玧其跪着，双手扶住了田柾国的下巴。对方张开嘴抓着自己的腰，努力地尝试吞咽。他的左腿没有落地，而是被金硕珍抱着放在了打开的大腿上。  
田柾国的上面和下面都被进入了。  
闵玧其看一眼金硕珍，对方在这混乱之中还能腾出一只手握住田柾国的分身让他舒服。

这也是秘密了，这个家里最大的秘密。  
也是唯一的秘密。


End file.
